Darth Luke
by skyliyi
Summary: Darth Luke returns to the past to try to get rid of the evil Palpatine...*Clone Wars Era*   Please review and rate, constructive criticism is appreciated


Disclaimer: Star Wars do not belong to me in anyway. Only to George Lucas.

_hello! this is the story that my friend, [turtle], is currently writing! i (skyliyi) is just hosting it for him! :) _

_Note that: skyliyi's notes = italics , _**[turtle]'s notes****bold**

**A/N: *This is a time travel fic* *Time travelled to the clone wars episode (around)*

* * *

**

In the harsh deserts plains of Tatooine, a lone dark hooded figure was in the centre of a great sandstorm. To any close observers, one would notice that the grains of sand never touched this figure. And to any force-trained individual, one would notice the maelstrom of power this figure wielded. Lastly to anyone in the future, he would be known as Palpatine's fist. His name... was Darth Luke.

Darth Luke was deep in thought at his current predicament. One moment he was about to behead his father, and another; he was transported to his old homeworld. He eyed the deserts in disgusts. "Never liked Tatooine much," he muttered to no one in particular. He considered his options. One, he was transported to the future and two; he was transported to the past. Option 2 was more credible as he sensed no stormtroopers nearby. But he had to be sure. That was why he had travelled across the great deserts to the site where Obi Wan's future hut would be. There was not a hut nor person in sight. This cleared up his suspicions immediately.

After crossing for more than 24 hours without rest, Luke meditated in the centre of a great rock. He thought back to his last 20 years. Under Yoda's tutelage, he had become a somewhat-experienced Jedi knight. He was forced to become a Sith to allow his close friends, Leia, Han and Chewbacca to escape. No that any of that mattered now, all of his friends was dead. He still remembered clearly the stepping-stone he had taken. "Join me! Or your friends die!" Vader shouted as he was about to force-crush the Millennium falcon on the planet Hoth. "Let my friends go!" Luke shouted desperately as he tried to break the force grip on the ship. "LET MY FRIENDS GO!" He channeled his hatred and fear into the force and unleashed a massive force push in Vader's direction. Even thought it was all the power Luke could muster,this only caused Vader to stumble. But it was enough for the force-grip to be broken and to allow the ship to fly to safety. "So... You have finally accepted your destiny, my son," Vader said as he loomed over his kneeling son. "I pledge myself to the dark side, just please let my friends live" Luke half-sobbed.

Over the next 10 years, Luke trained under Palpatine in the Dark Side. He was respected and feared across Galaxies. One mention of "Darth Luke" was enough to even send shivers down the most experienced killer. Darth Luke was a very accomplished swordsman, second to none other than Darth Vader and the Emperor. However, the area that he excelled in was the Force. He was able to create Dark Side Death Spheres which instantly killed anyone who came in contact with, much like Darth Bane did when he was up against the Malevolence cultists. He could control and manipulate Sith lightning as if they were puppies on a leash. His power only increased year after year until the Emperor decided that he was too dangerous to be kept alive, that was when he had sent Darth Vader to despatch of Luke.

"Don't do this father, you won't stand a chance" Luke warned his Vader as they began circling each other with their sabers lit.

"I have no choice son, I must obey the Emperor."

"Then so be it..."

They then began dueling ferociously, and yet elegantly. Both wielders employed Djem So as their main form. The hallroom was filled with the buzz and clash of lightsabers. To any outsider, it would be impossible to see who reacted and counter reacted. It was an incredibly fast duel composed of dangerous overhead attacks, deceptive feints and acrobatic leaps. However, as strong as Vader was, Luke was stronger, in both the force and lightsaber art. Luke begun to push back Vader towards the balcony and as Luke was battling against his Vader he noticed that Vader was slow in blocking his feint by a millisecond. In this millisecond, Luke ignited his second lightsaber and slashed Vader's left hand off. The once naive and idealistic persona that would recoil in horror of any type of fighting that Luke had was now once gone. He was a person who would capitalize on any mistake. He followed up by decapitating Vader's right hand and force-pushing away Vader's lightsaber down the balcony. He then positioned his 2 lightsabers in a classic X coup-de-grace position.

"I'm sorry father... " Luke said with real regret in his yellow-filled eyes and sliced... In the instant the lightsaber was about to come in contact with Vader's head, he was transported back to the past. Unknown to Luke, Vader was not fighting his full strength as he could not bear to cut down his own son and instead, wanted to be Luke to kill him instead.

"I know son… I know..." Vader said with weariness in his mechanical voice.

Darth Luke ended his meditation when the visions of the past faded. It was clear what he was about to accomplish in this lifetime. He had to rid the Palpatine stain from the Skywalker bloodline and the galaxy. Every misfortune in his life was all because of the vile Palpatine. The more he brooded upon it, the angrier he became. He contained his anger and channeled it continuously into the force until he could not contain it any longer. The power he wielded was immeasurable. Then he _pushed_ outward with the force. Everything within a 100-metre radius was vaporized. Everything... plants, animals, tuskens, they all turned to ash and faded away in the sand. Darth Luke lowered his hood down and glared with anger and determination in his eyes...

* * *

**This is my first story and also my first chapter! Please review and rate!**

**(I will include Palpatine, the Jedi's (anakin and obiwan) and more in the next few chapters!) Please tell me which specific character you would want to see in the next few chapters.**


End file.
